legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P5/Transcript
(Alex is seen sitting alone on the couch scrolling through his phone. Omega is seen leaving his Nursery) Omega: Oh, hey Alex. Alex: Sup. Omega: Where's everyone else? Alex: Out back on the beach. Omega: Oh okay. Alex: What are you doing? Omega: Oh I was just putting Sammy to sleep. He passed out in my lap again. Alex: He sure has a weird sleep schedule. Omega: You're telling me. Even so, he seems to only sleep for a few minutes at a time. Alex: Yeah. (Omega and Alex sit in silence) Omega: Well I'm gonna head out back. You coming? Alex: Eh, maybe later. Omega: Alright, see you then. (Omega heads out back as Alex sits alone on the couch) Alex: Uhg...This is soooo boring! (Alex looks up at the ceiling bored before he hears a knock at the door) Alex: Hm? (Alex gets up and answers the door, revealing Jessica on the other side) Alex: Jessica? Jessica: Hey Alex! Alex: What...are you doing here? Jessica: Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and well....I wanted to pay a little visit. Alex: Uhhh....Well, come on in then. (Jessica enters the house as Alex is seen blushing before he stops and sits down on the couch with her) Jessica: Whoa, you guys have such a nice house! Alex: Yeah I know. If it wasn't for Miles winning the lottery, we'd still be at that old warehouse we lived in. Jessica: Why a werehouse? Alex: It was big, it had room, and a place for Omega to get his own food should we run out. Jessica: Oh! Alex: Plus, it was free. It was a Gift from Martin for helping with destroying Devil's Breath. Jessica: Awesome! Alex: So, what is it you- (Sammy is then heard crying from Omega's Nursery) Alex: Ah man! Jessica: Alex, is that a baby? Alex: Uhhh, yes and no. You wanna see him? Jessica: Um sure, why not? Alex: Hold on. (Alex gets up and enters Omega's Nursery where he comes out with Sammy in his arms) Jessica: *gasp* Awwww! Alex: You wanna hold him? Jessica: Yes! (Alex hands Sammy to Jessica as she holds him close) Jessica: Awww he's so cute! Alex: His name is Sammy. He's the new member to our family of Targhuls. Jessica: Where's his parents? Alex: We don't know. We found the little guy all alone. Jessica: Well that doesn't sound good. Alex: Not only that, he's also been experimented on. He's part Shadow as well. Jessica: Well that's just messed up! Who would ever experiment on something this cute? Sammy: Cute.....? Jessica: *gasp* He talks?! Alex: Yeah, be careful though, he likes to nibble on people's necks. Jessica: Really? Alex: I think it has something to do with his feeding. He doesn't have teeth though so if he does it, you won't have to worry. Jessica: Aww well I'm sure even if he had teeth, he wouldn't hurt a fly. *Starts touching Sammy's stomach with her finger* Right cutie? (Sammy giggles in response) Jessica: Awww! Alex: What weirds me out is his attitude. Even when they were newborns, Omega's kids could talk normally in just an hour or so. Jessica: Maybe it was the experiments. (Sammy starts to crawl up onto Jessica's shoulder) Jessica: Huh? Alex: Be careful...He tried nibbling me last time he did that. (Jessica looks at Sammy as the two meet with eye contact) Jessica: Uhhh, hi? (A small tentacle emerges from where Sammy's arm would be as he touches Jessica's nose) Sammy: F...Friend...? Jessica: Uhhhh.... Alex: Say yes. Jessica: Yes? Sammy: Yay...! (Sammy wraps two small tendrils around Jessica's neck as he hugs her head) Jessica: Awww you are so CUTE! Alex: Well nice to see you two getting along. Jessica: Yeah! I love this kid so much, I just want to take him home with me! Alex: I'm not sure Omega would like that. Jessica: I'm not REALLY gonna do it Alex. Sammy: Food.... Jessica: Hm? Alex: Uh oh. (Sammy lets go as he sniffs Jessica's neck) Sammy: Food.... (Alex is seen putting his hand behind his back as it glows slightly, ready in case Sammy tries anything) Jessica: Uhhh Sammy? What are you uhhh....What are you doing? Alex: Jessica... Don't make any sudden movements... Jessica: Why what's he- (Sammy starts to nibble on Jessica's neck in a desperate attempt to harvest blood due to his lack of teeth.) Alex: That. Jessica: EWW! Sammy stop! That's disgusting and- … *Starts to giggle* It tickles stop! Alex: Hang on, I'll go to the fridge and see if we have something. (Alex heads out to the kitchen and looks for something to feed Sammy with) Alex: *thinking* Jeez, I really need to tell Omega to make Sammy find different food sources. If he's really gonna feed on blood, that's not gonna be good for any of us, (Alex notices a few crackers lying on the counter) Alex: Ah! These should work! (Alex picks up the crackers) Alex: Four? Ah it'll be fine, he's only a baby after all. (Alex walks back out with the crackers) Alex: I found some crackers if that'll work. Jessica: That's nice just- hehehe- hurry up and feed him! (Alex walks up to Jessica) Alex: Sammy. (Sammy stops chewing before he looks over at the crackers) Sammy: Food....? Alex: Yes Sammy, food. (Sammy sniffs the crackers before he takes one and absorbs it into his torso) Sammy: Mmmm....Food.... Alex: That's right. You want anymore? (Sammy suddenly falls on top on the crackers in Alex's hand, absorbing them before sitting back up. Alex looks as he sees his hand covered in sticky and oozing slime) Alex: Aw gross! Jessica: Ahh he's got ooze on my neck! Alex: Ah man we gotta get this stuff off. Jessica: Still. Hungry little fellow wasn't he? Alex: Well he is a Targhul after all. Jessica: Yeah. Alex: He didn't...hurt you did he? Sammy: Hurt....? Jessica: Heh, no. It just tickled mostly. Alex: Yeah, I know that feeling. It just scares me how much he wants to feed on blood. Jessica: Isn't that natural for Targhul? Alex: Not from what we've seen from the others. Jessica: Hm. Alex: Anyway, you said you had a question right? Jessica: What? No I didn't I- Alex: Jessica, I'm a psychic too. You have a question don't you? Jessica: Well.... Alex: You can tell me Jessica. It won't bother me. Jessica: Well...I wanted to ask you...if it was okay for me to join The Defenders. Alex:.....Huh....? Jessica: Yeah I want to join you and your friends in defending the world from villains. With all these new villains going around, I figured maybe you could use some help. Alex: Jessica I'm not sure that's a good idea... Jessica: Hey I'm training to be a hero like you ya know. Alex: I know but- Jessica: Aw come on Alex! I can totally do this, you know I can! Alex: I'm not saying you can't, it's just that we a rather difficult entrance test and- Jessica: As long as it's not a math test, I'll take whatever exam I need to get in! Alex: I mean, you do realize it involves fighting everyone on the team right? Jessica: Huh? That's really it? Alex: Hehe, yeah.... Jessica: Well that doesn't sound too hard. Alex: I mean, I guess you're not wrong but- Jessica: I'll do it! Alex: You will? Jessica: Yeah! Anything to be a Defender like you Alex! Alex: Like me...? Jessica: Yeah! (Alex blushes slightly) Alex: Well um...How about we just focus on washing this slime off? Jessica: Good idea. Sammy, you wanna- (Jessica looks down at her lap as she finds Sammy curled up as he sleeps) Jessica: Awww.... Alex: Just be careful picking him up. (Jessica gently puts Sammy on the couch as he continues sleeping before getting up and joining Alex) Alex: You wanna head down to the beach when we're done? Jessica: Sure! (Alex and Jessica head into the bathrooms where Alex is seen inspecting his hand) Alex: I'm never gonna understand how one Targhul can produce this much slime. Jessica: I mean, the kid's cute but boy does he make a mess! Alex: I know right? (Alex washes off his hand as Jessica wipes the slime from her neck) Jessica: I think you may need to help him curve that blood appetite. Alex: Trust me, I'm way ahead of you on that one. Jessica: Well, now that that's done we can- (Jessica turns to leave when she accidentally runs into Alex who is seen turned toward her. She stumbles back before she starts to touch Alex's stomach confused, causing him to blush) Jessica: Umm, Alex? Alex: Uhhh...Y-Yeah? Jessica: Since when have you been working out? Alex: I uhhh.... Jessica: Don't take it in the wrong way, I was just saying that I can feel a bit of a six pack growing in) (Alex is seen stunned before he stumbles back) Jessica: Whoa, are you okay? Alex: Umm, yeah! I think I just slipped on some water was all! Jessica: Well, I'll meet you out back! (Jessica heads out of the bathroom as Alex stands blushing as he quickly lifts up his shirt and looks down) Alex: How the hell did I not notice this?! (Alex lets go of his shirt as it falls back down) Alex: Okay, let's go Alex. It's just the two of you with everyone else! On the beach. Together. As friends. Just...friends. (Alex breaths deep before he lets it out. He then leaves the bathroom and heads outside) Alex: *thinking* Yeah, I can do this! It's not like there's any reason to like her beyond that! I can relax, she's just my friend after all! Jessica: Hey Alex! (Alex turns to find Jessica wearing swim wear as he stands embarrassed) Alex: Oh uhhhh...Hey Jessica! What are you uhhh... Jessica: I was waiting for you silly! Alex: Oh yeah! Right! Jessica: You okay? You seem a little off. Alex: I'm just a little hot is all! Jessica: Oh. Well a dip in the water should be good. Alex: Y-Yeah m-maybe... Jessica: So what do you think of my outfit? Alex: *Stuttering* I- Uh- It- Um-um-um... *Face turns red slightly* Its very nice. Jessica: *Notices his red* Are you sure you're okay? Alex: Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? Jessica: If you're sure. (Charlie and Craig are seen walking up) Charlie: Hey Alex! Craig: Who's your friend? Alex: Ah Charlie Craig! Jessica: Oh! Hello there! You're part of the Defenders right? I'm Jessica! Craig: Who? Alex: She's uhhh...friend from school! Charlie: Oh yeah! That's the chick you told us about! Alex: Uhhh, yeah. Jessica: Oh so you know about me? Craig: Not much, except that you're a psychic. Jessica: Really? Huh. Alex: Anyway, did you two need something? Charlie: We just came to see if you were coming Alex. Craig: Yeah, it's no use staying cooped up in the house all day! Alex: Well I was coming out cause Jessica decided she wants to be in the Defenders. Charlie: Oh Reeeeeeally? Alex: Stop that. Craig: So, she wants to join us? Jessica: Yeah! Craig: Awesome! Charlie: I don't know, I think Alex might be at risk of turning into a tomato if that happens. Alex: CHARLIE!! (Jessica laughs as Alex turns away embarrassed) Charlie: Well if you're serious, I'll get the others. Craig: Me to! I'll get big brother and Erin! (The two leave as Jessica and Alex wait there) Jessica: Ah they're both sweet. Alex: You haven't seen their powers yet. Jessica: Why, what's wrong with their powers? Alex: I'm...not going to spoil it. You can find out when you fight them. Jessica: Hey I had a question about that. Alex: Hmm what? Jessica: There was one of our old school mates on your team, um.... Leo? Alex: Yeah... Its a shame he died... Jessica: It is... But didn't he only have to fight a couple of your allies rather then your whole team? Alex: Yeah, but that was because he was already too powerful. His Spirit made him practically invincible with all the power it had. Jessica: Yeah, he was a good man, despite how much of a womanizer he was. Alex: I think that's what made him so lovable to us. Jessica: How...did he die anyway? Alex:.... Its... Not something we like to talk about, but.... You know his brother? Scott? Jessica: I think I've seen him a few times before, yeah. Alex: Well.. See, awhile ago. Scott had a split personality. Jessica: Split personality? Alex: Yeah, he named himself The King. We believe it was the result of The Puppetmaster forcing a second Spirit Gift onto him named Frosty. The damn thing influenced both he and his actual Spirit's actions. After Leo was believed to have discovered that Scott murdered his mother, Scott destroyed him. Nothing was left behind from his corpse. Jessica: Oh god. Alex: Eventually after we freed Scott, we destroyed Frosty and The King. But Scott's...never been the same since. Jessica: How so? Alex: He used to be so upbeat and happy all the time. And now...he's just mundane. Jessica: Oh wow... Poor Scott. Alex: He does join us every now and then, but... We can all tell how badly Leo and his mother's death at the King's hands has gotten to him. Jessica: I honestly just want to hug him and tell him "It will be okay". Alex: Trust me...We've tried. Jessica: Well, he'll get through this. We'll make sure he will. Alex: Yeah. (The two walk down the hill where they're met by Miles) Miles: Hey guys! Looks like the lovebirds finally showed up! Erin: Hey Alex! Alex: *sigh* Very funny Miles. Miles: Yeah I know! Erin: When did she get here? Alex: Not long ago. Zulu: What's up? Jessica: Oh nothing much! Jack: so what brings ya here? Jessica: I wanna join the Defenders! (Everyone looks surprised, they look at each, then back at Alex) Alex: Yep. She wants in. Miles: Really? Izuku: She wants in? Alex: Yep. Jessica: Yeah! I'm ready to do my part in this world as a hero! Erin: Really? Uraraka: What can you do? Alex: Hey I thought- Uraraka: I was just asking Alex. Jessica: Ochaco Uraraka. (The group looks over at Jessica as her eyes are seen glowing) Jessica: You're a hero in training over at U.A High, you possess the Quirk known as Zero Gravity. Jack: Whoa. Jessica: You like to socialize with friends and family alike, although when it comes to combat, you have a bit of a complex regarding your friend Izuku Midoriya and whenever you're faced with a dangerous situation, you wonder what he would do in a situation like it. Isn't that right? Uraraka:...... Erin: Wow. She's good. Izuku: Wait you have a what??? Uraraka: Uuuuhhh.. Jessica: Hey at least I didn't tell you that she- Uraraka: *Runs up and covers Jessica's mouth* OKAY OKAY WE GET IT!! (Jessica pulls Uraraka's hand from her mouth) Jessica: So, you see what I mean now? Omega: That was impressive! Alex: You ARE a mind reader! Jessica: Yeah, you didn't know? Alex: Oh uhhh, yeah I knew! Erin: That was so much detail! How were you able to read her like that? Jessica: My psychic abilities allow me to not only utilize telekinesis and other attacks, when I use them on a person's mind, it allows me to practically turn them into a wealth of knowledge that allows me to read their life's story with one hundred percent detail! Jack: Cool! Uraraka: Awww man...She read me like some kind of comic book. Jessica: Hey don't worry Ochaco, I didn't go that deep into your history. Although, now that I think about it, I do have some pretty juicy leverage against you! Uraraka: Aww man! Alex: Alright Jessica calm down with the mind reading. You can do plenty of that during your test. Jessica: Right! Omega: Hey Alex, is Sammy still asleep? Alex: On the couch, yes. Omega: Couch? Alex: He started crying after you left. Omega: Jeez, that kid.... Jessica: He is so cute though! Omega: I know. He just weirds me out sometimes. Jessica: So, when's my test? Alex: Well, I'd think it would be best to start tomorrow. Jessica: Good idea, it is getting late. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Hey, is it okay if I stay over tonight? Alex:.....Huh....? Jessica: Oh come on Alex, you know my parents don't care! Alex: Uhhhh.... Erin: Hey, it doesn't bother us. Zulu: Yeah, if it helps you can sleep in Alex's room with us tonight! Alex: Zulu! Jack: That's a great idea Zulu. Nothing wrong with a boy and a girl rooming together. Right Erin? Erin: *Smirks* None what so ever. Alex: Now hang on- Jessica: That sounds good to me. Alex: Huh??? Jessica: I trust you Alex. Alex: Well...If you insist. Zulu: Trust us, he only snores in the dead of night. (Alex covers his face in embarrassment) Alex: Oh my god Zulu.... Miles: Awww, what's wrong tomato boy? Zulu: You're looking a little red Alex! Alex: GUYS!! Jessica: Come on guys, don't tease him like that! Miles: We're just kidding! Erin: Well, we should probably head inside. It's getting late. Alex: Got it. Jessica: Wait Alex. Alex: Hm? Jessica: Can we...stay out a little longer? (Alex's face becomes more red) Alex: Uhhhh....What? Erin: Awww, that sounds like a great idea! Miles: Well if it's what you want, you kids can have fun out here! Alex: Miles, please! (Miles laughs as the group heads inside, leaving Jessica and Alex alone on the beach) Jessica: They seem fun Alex! Alex: Yeah.... (Jessica and Alex sit down in the sand as they look out toward the ocean) Jessica: So, Defenders huh? Alex: Y-Yeah. Pretty crazy. Jessica: Is it...dangerous? Alex: Heh, of course it's dangerous. We took down an entire cult of mindslaved people and destroyed a trapped god. Now we have to deal with a bunch of murderous terrorists. Jessica: I see. (The two watch as the sun begins to set) Alex: Jessica...Do you think that I....like you like that? Jessica: What? No, of course not. Alex: Oh okay. Jessica: I mean, the way you act around me is a bit weird. Alex: I'm...not the best with girls. Jessica: I can tell! (Alex looks away embarrassed) Jessica: You know, it's funny. Last time I saw you last week, you were just a skinny teenager. Alex: I....I guess all my missions and stuff finally got me into shape I guess. Jessica: It must be! You're almost practically ripped! (Alex covers his face in embarrassment) Alex: T-Thanks. Jessica: Jeez, you really aren't good with girls aren't you? Alex: Not really. Jessica: It's okay...I'm not the best when it comes to boys. Alex: But, you seem fine around me. Jessica: That's because I know you more. Alex: Oh....right. Jessica: So...Nice view isn't it? Alex: Yeah... (The two look out at the sunset. Soon after, Alex feels a strange sensation on his back) Alex: Ah! What the hell?! Jessica: What's wrong? Alex: There's something crawling up my back! (Soon, Sammy is seen crawling onto Alex's shoulder) Alex: Sammy?! Sammy: Friends..... Jessica: Aww he wanted to see you! Alex: How did he get outside in the first place? Jessica: He is slimy. Maybe he slid through the cracks or something. Alex: Maybe. (Suddenly, Sammy starts to turn to slime as it trails over Alex's body) Alex: AH! Jessica: Alex! (The slime covers Alex's entire body down below his neck, creating a translucent covering all over his body as he inspects it) Alex: What the...? Jessica: What's wrong? Alex: He....bonded? Jessica: He did? Alex: I think. I'm not sure though, the other Targhul haven't bonded like this before. Sammy's covering my entire body! Jessica: Awww, he really does like you! Alex: It just scares me that Shifting is meant to consume blood. And if he's bonding to me, that must mean.... Jessica: What? (Alex suddenly stands up) Alex: Help me peel him off! Jessica: Huh, why? Alex: You have NO idea what shifting feels like when it starts! And if our research is true alongside personal experience, he's going to actually start draining my blood! Jessica: Oh man, hold on! (Jessica gets up and helps Alex as they start to pull the slime from his body) Alex: Huh? That's weird, he doesn't even have a grip on me! Jessica: Really? (Jessica pulls the last of the slime free, causing it to reform back into Sammy as he starts to cry) Alex: Huh? Jessica: Oh you poor thing! Alex, I think he was sleeping on you! Alex: What?! Sammy: *Crying* Want... sleep... with friend...! Jessica: Oooh Sammy I'm so sorry! We didn't know! Alex: Ah shit... Jessica: We should head inside with him. Alex: Yeah. Jeez, Omega's gonna kill us for this. Jessica: I'm sure he'll understand. Come on. (The two carry Sammy inside to the house. The scene then shows Yellowjacket in the trees as he uses his suit's helmet to spy on the house) Electro: *over radio* Darren, what's the situation? Yellowjacket: They're all inside. They seem to be on low alert. Electro: *over radio* Perfect, this gives us the chance to start on our plan. Yellowjacket: Has Stain showed up yet? Electro: *over radio* Yes, except that he went off to "hunt" or something. I've got a bad feeling about him. Yellowjacket: Just let him do his thing remember? Anyway, I'm returning back to base. I'll see you then. (Yellowjacket hangs up before he flies off back to the base, ready to act on their plan) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts